Miss Assistant
by Mythopoesis
Summary: I had broken some small part of this god-like general. No. He had let me break a little bit of him that would take a much bigger toll than he might have been willing to pay.


I really have to thank vodoodollz for the amazing help and beta miracle you performed on this story :)

Also I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story. Please leave a review.

**Chapter One**

My boss, having left for the weekend early, left me with the last of the paperwork. All I had left to do was to go upstairs and get the general's signature on a couple of forms. This would normally take a minimum of twenty minutes on overtime, and I could do with the extra money. With the boss's clearance card I made it up to the levels Soldier occupied; the level General Sephiroth's office was on. I had never actually met him before and I was very nervous, but I decided to go with the professional approach rather than the fan girl. Checking my hair and make-up quickly, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he drawled and I walked in.

He didn't even look up once from his paperwork.

"I'm Vera from Records. I just need your signature on these and I will be out of your hair," I said as I placed the papers before him on his desk.

He looked up then flicked through the papers I gave him, signed them and moved to pass them back to me. The second I reached for them, he held them out of my reach.

"I will be requiring something from you as well," he said. His stare was intense unlike anything I had ever seen before.

"Yes?" I was expecting the usual, sexist 'get me a coffee'

"Get on your knees and please me," he'd said it so matter of factly that I wasn't sure that I had heard what he said.

"Excuse me?!"

He leaned forward.

"Kneel before me and suck my cock. I didn't stutter."

"I don't think so. Hand me the papers so I can leave and maybe I won't report you for sexual harassment."

Sitting back he looked at the papers I needed.

"Reporting me for something like that to the company would only result in you being fired for scandal. If you take it to outside sources," he paused.

Well we have Turks to deal with our messy business. If you want your papers it would be best to provide me with what I'm after or you may find yourself being questioned by security, Mr John Fitter."

Crap. I personally was not allowed up here. This did not bode well for me.

Slowly I walked around to his side of the desk where he had undone his belt and button on his pants. On my knees I unzipped them. I had worked so hard so I could get a job here at Shin-ra; so that I would not be doing this back in the slums. The only difference was that I would not be getting paid to do this.

"And refrain from acting on any stupid ideas."

With his cock in my hand ready and waiting I cursed him and put him in my mouth. He let out a small sign and leaned further back in the chair. I could feel it getter even harder and pulsing, and I just wanted to disappear.

I felt him put his hand on the back of my head, and grab a fistful of hair to force himself further into my mouth. Without thinking I slapped his hand away. He stared at me, and then tried it again.

"No hands on me or the deal is off!"

"I don't believe this was a deal and I don't think you are in a position to be negotiating anything."

I felt my fear and shame strangling me as I continued. The sooner this was over the better, and I hoped it was soon.

His fingers made their way into my hair again and I felt the pressure of his hand trying to guide me so with a solid slap to his inner thigh I gave him a warning look. He was frowning at me, but he also looked as if he was thinking. I did not need him to think. I needed him to get this over with so he could give me a the freakin' paperwork.

He tried it one more time, roughly. Faster than I realised what I was doing, I had my high heel shoe in his groin as I lean over him about to scold him.

"I do not like your behaviour," was all that came out of my mouth before I realised not only could I be fired, I could also be dead by morning.

"Yes, Mistress," was all he said. Something, not just an expression on his face, but something in his eyes seemed to come to life. Then it hit me. He was not horny, he was bored, and maybe a little horny.

"And now you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

"Yes, Mistress."

Holy crap, this was working and my head was still on my shoulders. Removing my well placed shoe, I looked through his top draw and grabbed a ruler.

"Drop your pants and lean over the desk," and he actually did as I said. I decided to try just one small test. His hands were spread on the desk supporting his weight, but he was a lot taller.

Rapping the ruler over his knuckles with a crack an old school teacher would have been proud of, I said, "Over the desk, I will not repeat myself."

He dropped his body to the desk.

Running the ruler down his back then lightly slapping his bum with it, I asked, "Do you know where you went wrong in our encounter?"

"I blackmailed you for sexual favours."

CRACK!

An angry red mark appeared from the ruler over his bum.

"Correct! And can you pinpoint exactly what you could have said to offend me so."

"Get on your knees and please me."

CRACK!

"Correct! What should you have said instead?"

"May I please have the pleasure of your private company tonight?"

I refrained from smacking him with the ruler.

"So you do have manners but you don't know how to ask."

He looked back at me with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You say 'Please Mistress, may I have a moment of your time. I have been bad and need punishing'. Without the magic words you might get what you ask for but you won't get what you want."

"Please Mistress, may I have a moment of your time. I have been bad and need punishing," he repeated, looking right at me.

CRACK!

The ruler broke.

"Very good," I rubbed his bum to help with the blood circulation, "But now you don't have a ruler anymore. However, I think you get the point."

"What?!" he exclaimed as he stood up and towered over me.

With a shove that took all my weight I pushed him back onto the desk, grabbed his hair, and with just my hand flogged his bum until he flinched every time. It slowly started to turn a deep red that would later turn purple. I was panting from the effort it took to do that much smacking while balancing in heels, and he was panting from what I assumed was enjoyment. I picked up my papers and went to leave his office to nurse my now sore hand when I saw his face. His expression was that of bliss over the top of longing and sadness. I came back over. I had broken some small part of this god-like general.

No. He had let me break a little bit of him that would take a much bigger toll than he might have been willing to pay.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair to move it away from his face.

He snatched my hand and held it close.

"I am. Thank you Mistress."

I took my hand from him and wrote down my number on the inside of his wrist.

"Now you must promise me that when you feel like a useless husk of a human shit, and you more than likely will, you will call me. If you abuse this number, or if you do not follow my instructions at any time, then you're on your own."

I left the office with my paper and turned at the door.

"Oh and pull up your damn pants."


End file.
